walkingdeadfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
What Now?
What Now? is a third person story about survivors trying to survive in america who keep thinking the same thing, What Now? Characters Ohio Survivors *James Lock (Main Character) *Martin Moore (Main Charater) Vehicles *Black SUV (Abandomed) *RV Weapons *2 Bolt Action Rifles With 2 Boxes Of Ammo *1 Shotgun With One Box 1 Box Of Ammo *Louisville Slugger (Baseball Bat) *Machete Story Chapter One James and Martin had just found out that a zombie virus has spread all over the world, James and Martin had seen all the movies and knew that everything they possibly knew was gone and that there is know one to help. The two best friends both decided that they had to get further away from Ohio since they only lived three miles away from it. James said very fast as his heart was pumping with fear, "Ok... we gotta get outta here, you've seen the movies, we gotta get packed and ready to move and try and get some weapons to destroy the brain, i have a louisville slugger upstairs and we both have them two bolt action rifles. what weapon do you have". "I have a machete in the basement so i will get that, i will also go an get all the medication, a pair of clothes, pack the weapons and pack the food and drink" said Martin also very nervous. They both went upstairs and packed and then put the stuff in the boot of there black SUV, but both men cradling there bolt action rifle in there arms already loaded and ready to destroy anything threatning that crossed there paths. They both drove off down the interstate, cars had crashed and buildings were in a red smoky flame, up a head, a black abandomed RV was just left there with no owner to mind it, James stopped the car and they both got out, "OK... we check the RV for anything useful, put the guns back and grab the other weapons" said James as he picked up the wooden lousiville slugger, Martin had picked up the machete and they set towards it both with there weapons raised and ready. "Hello...anybody there...hello" said Martin. "Looks safe... Ok...get everything you can" said James. they started to search, they found the cabinets stocked full of food and water, they also found a shotgun with a box of shells, Martin walked to the steering wheel and said, "Hey look what I found... its the keys... can we take it please... its way better than that SUV plus its got a bed and everything", James said wih a sigh of exaustion, "OK... we can take it but we have to get the fuel out of the SUV, and the weapons and the food". so Martin went to the black, now ownerless SUV and siphoned the fuel into a two letre bottle and took the food, drink and weapons and put them on the RV table and they set off. "You know... this could be our new home" James said with a look of exitment that they had somewhere to sit and sleep and just rest for a few days. Trivia What Now? is written by BanishU Category:Fan Fiction